The present invention relates to mattresses used for supporting individuals thereon, and more particularly to mattresses that are used in healthcare settings and that have one or more inflatable zones.
In health care settings, mattresses are used to support patients positioned on beds, stretchers, cots, and the like. In many instances, such mattresses include one or more inflatable bladders whose inflation levels can be controlled. In order to reduce the likelihood of the patient developing bed sores, or aggravating pre-existing bed sores, the inflation level of the bladders should be set to so as to distribute the patient's weight over as great an area as possible, or over an area large enough to reduce undesired force concentrations on the patient's body. By supporting the patient's weight over a greater surface area on the mattress, the interface pressure between the patient and the mattress is reduced. However, if the patient is allowed to sink too deeply into the mattress, the patient may experience feelings of discomfort. Further, it can be difficult for a caregiver to manually determine a proper inflation level that sufficiently distributes the patient's weight and that balances the patient's desire for comfort.